One of the Guys
by MiZZ SaHurr
Summary: Meet Roxanne Weasley, Hogwarts's resident tomboy, who's hopelessly in love with her best friend, Hayden Wood. The only thing is, he has no clue. But Roxy's a Weasley, and Weasleys are nothing if not determined. What she doesn't realize is, while trying to get Hayden, she may end up losing herself.
1. Prologue

A/N: Someone had recently asked to write this, and I told them I would. And it's finally winter break, so I thought I'd make a return to writing! I've missed all of you! I don't know if any people who used to read my older stories will be reading this. Also, the format of this story is slightly different than the others I've written. I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

"_If you find yourself looking for a reason to stay with a person, that alone, is a reason to leave that person."_

Sighing, Roxanne Weasley put down the Muggle book Rosie had gotten her for Christmas last year. It was about letting go, overcoming loneliness, and achieving inner peace. She knew what she had to do, but doing the right thing isn't always easy. She reflected on the past, _her _past. Leaning back onto the headboard of her bed, she let out another breath of air. She didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she didn't want to feel like this anymore. She wanted to be happy. She _deserved_ to be happy. She just wasn't sure where her happiness lied. Her eyes fell on a picture from when she was sixteen, and closing her eyes, she let her head consume itself with memories.

* * *

A/N: That's the prologue, the **real** story starts from the next chapter! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Best, Mizz Sahurrrrrr :)


	2. Where It All Began

A/N: The next few chapters from here on out (however long it may take for me to tell Roxy's story) will be in flashback, taking Roxy back to when she was at Hogwarts. And this first (real) chapter is dedicated to Ice Skating Lover, without whom I probably wouldn't have found the little boost of willpower to write this story. So thank you! And thank you to SilenceIsCompliance for the lovely review!

* * *

"You take care, do your best at school, and if you don't win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, I'll disown you."

"GEORGE." Angelina said, glaring at her husband. And then added, "Roxy, honey, we know you'll do just fine. Have a good semester and we will see you for the Christmas Holidays, love. Do write every week, please."

Roxy grinned, and kissed each of her parents good-bye, and waved at her cousins, Albus and Rose, who were in the year ahead of her. Right behind them, were Lily and Hugo, who were in the year below her. And while Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's boyfriend was also around here somewhere, she knew that he wouldn't be caught dead near her while Uncle Ron was still in the vicinity. But despite there being so _many_ people she loved and was happy to see, where was the one person her heart ached to see? Her best friend, Hayden Wood.

Ahh. Hayden Wood. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. Hayden. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He was a good student, and he certainly inherited his father's Quidditch skills. And Roxy? Well, she was hopelessly in love with him, and it was high time she told him. Not that he needed to hear it to know it, but they had been best friends since they were seven, and it just…felt right. And last year, they had gotten closer than ever before. She wanted to tell him how she felt before summer, but she couldn't gather up the courage to do so. So instead, she just kissed his cheek, and bid him good-bye for the summer. They had corresponded all summer long, and Roxy knew that being in a relationship was the next step. It had to be, because what else could they be? They certainly weren't just best friends. They never had been simply "just friends". It had always been special with him. Growing up with an older brother, and four other guys cousins, and Teddy, she certainly wasn't unaware of the male species. But then again, she was also the tomboy in the family, which is why none of the guys in her family took her seriously. But being around Hayden made her feel like a girl. He made her feel pretty and that she was safe with him, and that was something that no one had ever done before. She knew she was probably too young to be thinking about such a long-term sort of commitment at the mere age of sixteen, but no one said they needed to figure it all out now. All she wanted a chance. To see where it would possibly go, and if it worked out, then that'd be wonderful. And in the event that it didn't, that would be okay too. Sure it would hurt if he didn't like her back, but she would get over it eventually, and they'd go back to being best friends.

"Oi! Roxxxxyyyyy! HURRY UP! THE TRAIN IS GONNA LEAVE, MATE. How about you actually get on board instead of just standing in front of the train like a statue?"

Scorpius's voice brought her back from her thoughts. Her parents also gave a look, as they were probably wondering why she hadn't boarded the train yet. She handed Scorpius her trunk, and he being the gentleman he was, put it in the train, and then lent a hand to help her too. Scorpius was talking about this year being an important year for him, for some reason or the other. Truth be told, she wasn't really paying attention, she was just desperate to find Hayden. In fact, she hadn't even noticed when he excused himself since he had to attend a meeting with someone for something.

She walked up and down the train, hoping to see him in a compartment, but to no avail.

_Where was he?_, she thought. At this point, Roxanne was just frustrated. Huffing, she just pulled out a Quidditch catalog, deciding that looking through it was more important.

* * *

A week of school had gone by, and Roxy had yet to have a proper conversation with Hayden. Sure they had class together, but he spent all of his free time preparing for Quidditch tryouts. Hayden was already on the team, as was she. But since Scorpius was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and also Head Boy this year, he really had his hands full with meetings, coordinating practices, and other duties. Because to put it lightly, Rose would kill Scorpius if he skived on patrols and such. So apparently, Hayden had taken it on himself to do all the grunt work, so that Scorpius could balance these next two weeks since they would be equally hectic with Captain duties as well as Head duties.

And yes, Roxy understood that Hayden was busy, but she couldn't help but miss her best friend. She just hoped that in the midst of everything, he would find just a little bit of time for her. But she consoled herself, knowing that Hayden was doing all of this to help Scorpius, which in the long run would help him impress Uncle Ron.

_It's okay, Roxy, just be patient, no need to be so selfish. It's just for the beginning of the year, and then Hayden will be all yours again, _she kept telling herself.

* * *

A/N: I know they're shorter now, but longer chapters are to come! They are in the making! I also apologize for my rustiness; it's been a while since I've written. In the meantime, let me know what you think! Lots of love to all of you! I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful holiday season!


End file.
